


Rad Job

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: My Life as a Dog
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Lou and that rad job, during "Tribe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rad Job

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted October 6, 2005.

Johnny glanced sheepishly toward the door Erik had walked out of, and then leaned down under the hood with Lou. "Guess this is gonna be a little trickier than it used to be, huh?"

Lou glanced sideways at him, smiling a little, but all he said was, "Wrench." Johnny handed it to him, and Lou kept his eyes on his work as he said, "Now it's just equally tricky for both of us."

Johnny grinned, startled by that thought--that he might have as much to deal with as Lou, who had a kid, a real actual kid, now that he had Erik--and Lou leaned sideways, elbowing him lightly. "You'll learn."

Johnny leaned in closer and lowered his voice, speaking almost in Lou's ear. "Yeah? You think you can teach me?" They'd been in the same class since grade one, and on the same hockey teams. They'd learned just about everything together.

Lou snorted and looked up, and their faces were an inch apart until Lou closed the distance and kissed him, fast and hard and clean as a hip check. "Rad job, Johnny," Lou said, leaning back down over the car's guts. "First we work. Then we play."

 


End file.
